Full Circle
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Severus Snape Out Of Character Female
1. Author's Note Disclaimer

_Author's Note / Disclaimer:_

_Victoria Jasper is a character I created two years ago for a Harry Potter RPG.  I never expected to develop her as much as I have inside my mind, nor did I expect to write stories tying her and Severus Snape together.  But I have.  There are a few stories that I've posted between the two of them, but as I sit here and re-read them, I realize that they jump, that they're unfinished and that they leave a lot lacking from the development of the story.  I never meant for that to happen, and so, to clear up everything, and make better sense (and to exercise the demons in my mind that have become the personality of Victoria Jasper), I am going to explore her life._

_I'm not one to follow time lines that well, never have been and probably never will.  I have a way of taking something and pulling not only the facts that have been set but also the facts into my mind and combining them to make my own history.  Saying this, I can clearly state now that this story will not follow J.K. Rowling's time line.  Nor can I promise that the characters will be like hers.  I am not J.K. Rowling, nor can I ever come close to the genius that she has developed in the Harry Potter world.  I'm borrowing her characters, I'm borrowing some of her ideas; I'm developing them into the swirls and depths that the catacombs in my mind reach._

_Over the development of this story, I can promise that I'll probably explore some, if not all of her characters.  I'll use them, I'll play with them and change them, and than I'll put them back in the toy box for not only others to play with but for Ms. Rowling to use to bring us the rest of the Harry Potter universe that is waiting.  I can't promise I'll be ask nice with some of her characters as she has, and I can't promise I won't mix up dates, things that have happened, and places that the characters have been._

_I can promise that this story will seem like insane ramblings at times, and it may even explore issues that some people may not feel comfortable with.  I can promise that when I post something that may seem questionable in any way; I'll post a warning so that you can skip over it.  I can sit here now and tell you that this story will not be beta-read.  I don't have a beta-reader, I don't know how to go about finding one, and so I'll do the best that I can._

_But most of all, I can promise that this story will deal mainly with Severus Snape and Victoria Jasper; and that I do take fan feedback; whether it be criticism or positive reviews into consideration before posting another chapter._

_As of now, I am leaving all the stories I've written with Severus Snape and Victoria Jasper up on the site.  As I come upon a story that I either tie into this story, or get rid of, I will remove it._

_On a final note, I would just like to say that some chapters may be long and some chapters may be short.  I will try and have a chapter a week until I have the entire story written, but being as I'm a college student studying nothing that has to do with writing, it may take me that entire week to update._

_I hope that you enjoy the story._

_~ Jenn_

__


	2. Nightmares

_He stood with his back to her, pouring a glass for himself. He did it every night, a glass of bourbon and a bedtime story with his favorite munchkin. No matter what, the routine never changed. She was the shining star of his life, the only good and decent thing he had ever done. Lifting the glass in his hand, he turned around and watched her, a smile on his face. * God, the joy she has, even at such a young age. *_

_Victoria laughed, curled up in the corner of the huge, overstuffed loveseat with her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles.  She loved the bear almost as much as her father, though not **as much.**_

_Walking around the desk, the candle light flickering in the carrot hair on top of his head, he watched as she chatted in that little gibberish that six year olds have._

_"So, what story do you want to hear tonight?"_

_"The puppy dog one!"_

_Laughing, he set the glass down on the table, reaching out and tickling her as he drug her across the couch. "The puppy dog one, I don't know if I remember that one."  
  
Laughing, she rolled around, trying to get away from him. "Yes you do daddy." she cried out, squealing as he picked her up and set her in his lap._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_The storm was getting closer.  She could tell by the way the entire house seemed to move with each rumble of thunder.  Cuddling further under the covers, she pulled the thicker quilt over her head and hugged Mr. Snuggles closer.  Maybe if she pretended the storm wasn't there, than it would go away.  Yes, if she couldn't hear it or see it, than it wasn't there.  Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep, but as she was starting to drift off, another rumble of thunder crashed through the house, shaking it on its foundation.  Screaming, she threw the covers off her head and ran downstairs.  She had to find Daddy; he would make it all better.  Scurrying down the stairs, she clutched her bear in one hand, the railing in the other as she smiled to herself.  Daddy would make it all better, and maybe he'd tell her another story.  Reaching the bottom, she turned to the left and hurried down the long, dark hall that led to her father's study.  Reaching the door, she stood on tippy-toes and turned the knob.  Pushing it open, she called out._

_"Daddy, I'm scared."_

_Stepping into the room, she left the door opened and walked across the big room.  It was dark._

_"Daddy?"___

_A flash of lightening lit up the room and she turned to look at the doors that led into the back yard.  Taking a step closer, she looked down at the floor and screamed._

Screaming, Victoria sat up in the large bed, red curls flying around her face as she fought with the tangle of sheets that clung to her body.  Gasping for breath, she finally freed her arms from the soft purple cotton and used them to push the mass of firey hair from her face.  Eyes darted around the room as she made sure she really was alone and in her rooms at the school.  Why after all these years were the nightmares back?  Twenty-six years had passed since that horrible night; twenty-six years of misery, fear, joy, love, development, life and self growth.  Twenty-six years for everything to come full circle.  


	3. First Meeting

_Author's Note:  Sorry about the delay in writing this, it was harder to put together than I thought.  I have started the second chapter though, so stay tuned.  __J___

Handing the cup of steaming tea to Victoria, Albus patted her hand once before settling into the chair across from her.  It had been some time since he had seen her this unnerved, this out of control.  Of course, it had also been some time since he had really spent time with Victoria.  Looking at her now, she reminded him of the seventeen year old girl he had taken under his wing and nursed back from traumas that no child should ever have to deal with.  Curled into the over-sized, blue-felt wingchair, she wore black stretch yoga pants and a black tank top.  With the redness of her hair and the lack of color in her outfit, one would think she was anemic.  From the bottom of her pants, silver toe nails stuck out; and on top of her head, a mess of red curls.  Between her shaking hands, she held onto the tea cup, though how he still wasn't quite sure.

"Victoria, are you alright?"

Glancing up at him through large, chocolate brown, she shook her head and tried to force a smile on her face.  "Can't a girl want to come and visit her favorite uncle?"

Smiling, he lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her through the half moon glasses he wore.  Lifting the astrological tea cup to his lips, he sipped at the jasmine tea before answering.  "As lovely as that sounds, it's three o'clock in the morning.  Most people feel it's better to visit relatives during the day.  Not that you have ever been close to other people, but Victoria, this is extreme even for you."  Removing a hand from his dark blue robes, he covered her hand and the tea cup with his.  "So, tell me what is bothering you."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cushion.  She hadn't wanted to wake him, hadn't wanted to bother him with her problems, but she also knew the dangers ignoring the _dreams_ could cause.  He had helped her all those years ago, had helped her realize that what she had been through didn't make her a horrible person or even less; but in-fact made her _more of a person.  With each baby step they had taken, she had gained a control on her life that hadn't been there before until she'd flourished into a flower.  No more was she a weak little bird who hid behind the leaves; instead she was had become a rose; vibrant and strong, though protected by the thorns.  But now, back at Hogwarts, it was all threatening to rip apart.  The world she had built for herself was threatened, and she knew the danger of what could happen if it did.  "I had a nightmare and I just didn't want to be alone."_

Albus nodded, settling back in his chair.  "And what was the nightmare about?"

Opening her eyes, she met his gaze.  "The night my father died."

"I'm sorry my dear."  Setting his cup down on the side table, he folded his hands in his lap and watched her over his half moon glasses.  "Do you feel up to talking about it?"

Shaking her head, Victoria set down the cup of tea and hugged herself.  "I don't remember much from the night, you already know that, but I have these nightmares of what I do remember.  They don't always start out as a nightmare.  Sometimes they start out as one of the few happy memories I have of my father, the time he would spend telling me a story each night before tucking me into bed.  But than I remember _that night.  The storm, being afraid, going down to his study and finding him there with all that blood.  I just. . .didn't want to be alone right now.  I hope you don't mind."_

"Of course I don't mind.  There is always work that can be done, even at three in the morning." He said a twinkle to his eyes.  "Why don't you sit there and tell me about your plans for your classes.  They are your first ones as a Professor here my dear."

Smiling, she shifted a bit in the chair, making herself more comfortable.  He knew exactly what she needed and it made her feel better to be able to come and just talk to him.  She remembered the first time she had searched for his help, fifth-teen years before at the start of her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she had finally broken down and told him her story.  He'd been kind, and over the year, he'd helped her to deal with what had happened.  She would never understand it, it was just to much for her mind to comprehend, but she could live with it.  He really wasn't a blood relative, but then sometimes, the best type of relative was the ones who you picked yourself and aren't chosen for you.  She'd learned that.  "Well, I was thinking of just starting out with something simple, explain the difference between the muggle world and the wizarding world.  I know most understand that, but I think there are some biased thoughts.  Especially those who have never had interaction with the muggles, or grew up thinking they were all below us.  I want to see how much the students know and have learned from previous professors before jumping in with my own plans."

"I see.  Might I offer some suggestions?"

Stifling a yawn, she nodded.  "Of course you can offer some suggestions.  I'm always open for them."

"All the students here at the school have had some kind of contact with the muggles, even if it is just on their journey here to Hogwarts.  What they don't know, other students tell them about.  You don't want to bore, because then you are going to have problems with behavior.  I suggest that you pick subjects that you won't know about unless you live among the muggles.  What do you think?" he asked, looking over at Victoria.  Smiling to himself, he pushed out of the chair and reached for a throw blanket on the sofa.  Laying it over her, he tucked it around her carefully and smiled.  "Rest well little one."  Glancing at her one last time, he slowly made his way up the stairs to his rooms.  Leaving the door open in case she woke again, he crossed the room to the large, hand-carved bed and slid between the sheets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus frowned at the clock.  Three minutes until eight and he could get up.  He had a schedule to follow, even if it was still summer break.  And part of that schedule was he did not get out of bed until eight on Saturday and Sunday mornings.  During the week, when he had classes to teach, he was up at five-thirty, preparing for the day and any incidents that might arise in teaching young, hardly developed brains potions.  On the week-ends, he allowed himself an extra two and a half hours to sleep.  Watching as the clock finally moved to show eight, Severus threw aside the thin sheets, swinging his feet off the side and onto the cold, stone floor.  Standing from the bed, he crossed the cool chambers to the wash room in the far corner.  Entering the smaller stone room, he crossed quickly to the shower, shedding his night clothes before stepping into the scalding water.  Picking up the soap, he used it to scrub his hair and skin, wanting to get out of the water as fast as he could.  Standing in the center of the room, he rubbed his skin dry.  Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way into his sleeping chamber, stopping at the wardrobe to pull out his outfit for the day.  Tucking his wand in the sleeve of his black robes, he made his way to the headmaster's office.  Covering the distance from the dungeons to the tower with the headmasters office was in in under ten minutes, Severus frowned at the eagle guarding the door.  What * was * the bloody password again?  Snuggle pops, Laffy pops, taffy nerds, no wait, _Laffy Taffy_; that was it.

"Laffy Taffy." He said; scrawling as the stairs started spinning up, revealing themselves to him.  Stepping onto them, he climbed the stone squares until reaching the small hall leading towards the headmaster's private chambers.  Reaching the door, he hesitated only a moment before pushing it open and stepping into the dimly lit rooms.  Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the chairs, settling into the one closet to the headmaster desk.  Knowing the headmaster, he had a few minutes to wait before he'd before he'd be graced with the man's presence.  Sighing, he turned his head and looked around the room, wondering what was so important for a meeting at this time of morning.  Settling his gaze on the other chair in the room, he was somewhat shocked to see a form curled into the chair.  Quickly getting to his feet, he crossed to the chair and stared down at the lump of black.  He couldn't make out much save for a foot with silver toes and a mop of rose red hair.  Just what was a student doing at Hogwarts a week before the term started?  There shouldn't be any _creatures running around before the damned train brought them for another year of learning.  Reaching for the blanket, he pulled it off the form and scrawled._

"Wake up."

Dropping the blanket on the table next to the chair, he scrawled harder as the form seemed to ignore him.  He could make out a tanned shoulder, a few wisps of hair lying against it, but still, he couldn't see a face.  Reaching down, he paused before touching its skin.  Surprised at the warmth that greeted his long fingers, he pulled his hand back and frowned.

"Wake up this damn minute, you little urchin."

"Severus, really, what do you think you're doing?"

Spinning around on his heel, he turned to see the headmaster standing on the balcony overlooking the office.  Brushing a strand of black hair from his face, he frowned.

"You seem to have a _student_ sleeping in your office headmaster.  I was trying to wake it and make it leave."

Walking down the half spiral stair case, Albus shook his head and smiled.  Only Severus would be offended to find a student at Hogwarts before the term started.

"That, Severus, is not a student, nor an it.  _Professor Jasper_ is the new Professor of Muggle Studies."

Turning back down to look at the mass, Severus frowned.

"She looks a little young to be a professor sir; and just what is she doing sleeping in your office?"

"Victoria is thirty-two Severus, older than you were when you became a professor here if I remember correctly.  And she fell asleep here during a conversation she and I were having last night and I did not have the heart to wake her."  Crossing to the chair, Albus gently put his hand on her shoulder and shook.  "Victoria, dear, it's time to wake up."  Stepping back, he smiled to himself as he watched her start to stir, knowing what would happen before it occurred.

Burying her face into the soft felt, Victoria moaned softly before rolling onto her back, or at least she thought she was rolling onto her back.  Falling out of the chair, she landed hard on her butt, landing squarely on someone's boot with a thud.  And than the boot was being removed quiet roughly with a yelp from the person who was attached to it.  Pushing the curls that covered her face, Victoria glanced up at the headmaster and the other person in the room.  Using the chair to pull herself up, Victoria rubbed her backside as she glared at her uncle.  Turning her attention to the raven haired man who was glaring at her, she was suddenly glad looks couldn't kill, because if they could, she'd be dead.

"Sorry" she mumbled softly, still rubbing her butt.

Severus glared at the women, his foot throbbing inside the black boot.  Without looking at the headmaster, he knew there was a smile present on his face, and knew without a doubt that the headmaster knew what this urchin was going to do before she had done it.  Seeing her standing before him, he wondered how he had thought she was a student.  Standing at least five foot ten inches tall, she came to about the height of his nose; and if she was wearing heels, would be able to look him in the eye.  She had the curves of a mature women, and by the way the black tank top hugged her bosom, was wearing nothing underneath the thin fabric, showing anyone who looked just how well developed she was.  The shirt stopped just above her belly button, showing a flat, darkly tanned stomach.  His gaze traveled down lower, to the tight, low cut black pants that clung to rounded out hips.  Her fingernails he saw, were painted the same shade of silver as her toes, which at this point were the only part of her feet that were showing beneath the flare of black cloth.  He also noted that the feet were as tanned as the rest of the skin that was visible, and for a brief moment, he wondered if the skin that wasn't visible was just as tan.  Shaking his head, he met her gaze for the first time.  Large, chocolate brown eyes met his causing him to break eye contact and glance at the mass of red hair on top of her head.  He could see now that it wasn't a rose red, but was more a mass of fiery orange-red highlighted with streaks of a golden blond.  Meeting her eyes one more time, he frowned.  Turning to look at the headmaster once, more, he crossed his arms.

"I was under the impression that we had a meeting this morning."

Albus nodded, smiling between the two.  He figured Severus wouldn't remember Victoria from their days in school, since Victoria would have been three years behind him, but from the look Victoria was giving Severus, she was remembering him.

"We do Severus, please, have a seat."

Victoria watched as Severus settled into a chair, still glaring at her.  Pushing another strand of red hair from her face, she fidgeted where she stood, glancing from Albus to Severus.  It had been a long night; having not arrived at the school till almost ten thirty the night before, and it had been close to midnight before she had been settled enough in her rooms to even think of sleep.  And than she had been woken up from the nightmare before three, leaving her to sleep in the chair, only to be woken up by the blasted he-devil that protected Albus.  Not that she got upset at the thought someone was protecting her Uncle, but he needed to be put on a leash.

"I'll just go to my rooms Uncle Albus, and wait for you there."  Looking at the raven haired man sitting in the other chair, she nodded.  "Sorry again for landing on your foot."

Turning around, she quietly made her way out of the room.

Albus watched her leave the room, smiling as the door clicked shut in the doorframe.  Folding his hands on the desk, he shifted his gaze back to the man sitting before him.  He saw Severus watching Victoria leave also, and had to bite back a comment, instead thinking it wise to leave the younger man alone.  Clearing his throat, he waited for Severus to meet his gaze.

Severus turned and met the headmasters gaze with a glare.

"I did not know you had a niece so young."

"She's not my niece by blood Severus.  I've helped her as I've helped you in the past, and just like I consider her family, I consider you part of my family."

Choosing not to answer, Severus looked down at the sleeve of his robes, adjusting the material that rested against his wrist.

"Yes, well I do hope the urchin has better manners than she showed this morning."  Looking up at the headmaster again, he sighed.  "Now, sir, might I ask what this meeting is about?"

"I would like to ask you to take Victoria around the castle and the grounds, show her about.  I planned on doing it myself, but things have come to my attention that I need to take care of."

"Headmaster really, there are better things for me to do with my time than show the urchin around."

"Severus, please.  I'm asking you to show her about, not marry her."  Standing, the headmaster crossed the distance to the stairs once again.  "And she does have a name, Victoria, I suggest using it."

Saying that, the older man climbed the stairs to the second level of his rooms, stopping on the balcony to look down.  "And Severus, try and remember your manners."

Severus frowned as the headmaster stepped into his sleeping chambers.  Lifting his hands, he rubbed his temples as he made his way to the office door.  Between the throbbing in his foot and the headache that was forming in his temples, Severus wondered how much worse the day could get.  Walking down the stairs, Severus dropped his hands as he made his way down the corridor towards the rooms of the Urchin.  Reaching the rooms rather quickly, Severus's frown deepened.  Her rooms were right down the hall from the headmasters, something that just didn't feel right to him.  Lifting a hand, he knocked and waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria had left the headmasters office and come back to her own rooms.  Stepping into the rooms, she quietly closed the door and stepped over to the large windows.  Looking out, she watched as the trees swayed gently in the wind, and watched as ripples spread over the otherwise calm lake.  Leaning her head against the glass, she sighed before stepping back.  Glancing about, she took a count of all the boxes that needed to be unpacked before stepping into the large bedroom.  Bypassing the unmade bed, Victoria stepped into the bathroom, dropping her clothes as she stopped by the shower.  Turning the water on, she stepped into the stream of scalding water and lifted her face.  As the water warmed her cool skin, Victoria reached for the bottle of shampoo and quickly lathered her hair.  She knew her uncle, and figured she had exactly ten minutes to get ready before she'd have company.  Stepping from the water five minutes later, she quickly grabbed a large white towel, drying herself off as she entered the bedroom.  Dropping the towel at the bottom of the bed, Victoria dug through her suitcase, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.  Pulling on a matching pair of white underclothes before the clothes, Victoria hurried into the bathroom.  She was pulling her hairbrush through her hair when she heard a knock on the main door.  Dropping the hairbrush on the counter, she made her way through the rooms to the door.  Opening it, she was somewhat startled to see Snape standing before her.

"What are you doing here?"

Severus glared at the girl.

"The headmaster asked me to show you about the castle.  Are you ready urchin?"

"The names Victoria, and yes, I'm ready."

"Fine, let's go."

Stepping into the hall, Victoria pulled the door closed.  It looked like it was going to be a long morning.


End file.
